


Bound to be

by Nelisaurous



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelisaurous/pseuds/Nelisaurous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble in paradise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to be

**Author's Note:**

> Ritsuka's suddenly overwhelmed with feelings and wants Soubi to take his ears.  
> (Ritsuka's now 16)  
> Smut ahead...sorry not sorry

"It doesn't do anything if you just stare at it" Ritsuka recalled the words Soubi once said to him. _Of course then he was talking about a cellphone._ But boy was he wrong.

Ritsuka sat on the floor beside Soubi, secretly peeking over the open book in his hands that he was " reading". He watched the beautiful blonde god before him, stroking the paintbrush against the canvas with his slender fingers. He watched the way his elbow extended and retracted as he painted. Following the curve of his arm to his broad, boney shoulder. _Perfect. Everything, from the way he had his long blonde locks tied up, to the black turtleneck squeezing his toned torso in the most enticing way. Perfect_.

As Ritsuka sat there gazing at Soubi emotions stirred inside of him like a raging storm. Feelings he never felt before. What were they? Love? Lust? Ritsuka didn't know. But he did know he was aching for Soubi with every fiber in his body. _His voice. His touch. Him._

_He wanted him. He **needed** him. _

And the longer the raven stared at the elder, the stronger his need grew. Ritsuka's tail swayed ferociously behind him at the thoughts of Soubi. Biting on his bottom lip. _The needy beast caged inside, trying to break loose._ Too lost to notice the blonde had stopped his previous task a while ago.

Soubi had his signature smirk plastered on his face. Feeling the intense gaze of his adorable sentouki on him from the very beginning. Soubi mustered up the most innocent look he could pull, suddenly looking at the raven. "Is something the matter Ritsuka, you've been staring?" The feigned innocence seeping from his voice as he looked into dazed glossed eyes. Long, thick, black lashes met porcelain cheeks, that were soon replaced by a dusted layer of pink as the heat circulated through Ritsuka's face. Soubi chuckled to himself setting his paint supplies down.

Purple eyes shot open at the sound of sudden movements. He watched as Soubi crawled slowly, making his way towards him. Looking at his reflection in the elder's glasses. _Closer._ _**Thump.**_ _Closer._ _**Thump-thump.**_ Ritsuka felt his heart beating faster the closer Soubi got.

"Or is there something that you want?"

Ritsuka felt Soubi's warm breath hit his face. He swallowed involuntarily. Soubi's long locks that weren't pulled back tickled Ritsuka's face, sending quivers down his spine. Ritsuka's eyes snapped shut as he felt Soubi's face inch closer. His breath hitched in his throat. Soubi planted a soft chaste kiss to the younger's lip, pulling away chuckling lightly. The look on the ravens face was priceless. Eyebrows furrowed in anticipation. Lashes graciously resting on his face now tinted with need. Heat radiating off his body. And even though Ritsuka's eyes were closed Soubi knew they were clouded with lust.

Soubi released a shuddery breath. Skin tingling with want. Soubi supressed his feelings, rubbing his thumb over Ritsuka's cheek. Ritsuka let out a small whimper opening his eyes. 

"Sou-Soubi," Soubi's name rolling off his tongue breathlessly, sounding more like a plea.

It took Soubi all his will power and training not to take this beloved waton raven beneath him. "Ritsuka," Soubi hitched out. "It's getting late, we should go to bed." Soubi ran his hand through Ritsuka's hair before getting up.

Ritsuka lie in the bed watching Soubi slip his shirt off. Ritsuka chewed at the raw flesh of his bottom lip as more of Soubi's pale skin started to show. Having his shirt successfully off, the raven scanned the blonde over. Etching every dip and curve, every scar covering the pale soft skin of his fighter into his memory. Soubi released his hair from his ponytail letting his long locks gently fall and cascade over his shoulders. Finally climbing into the bed beside the raven. 

Ritsuka ran his fingers through Soubi's hair. Twirling locks around his fingers, grabbing a fistful. Yanking him forward crashing thier lips together. Soubi let out a surprise gasp that was replaced by a moan as soon as he felf Ritsuka's slick tongue glide over his.

Wide blue eyes fluttered shut, as he melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's waist pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Ritsuka rolled on top of Soubi. Planting soft kisses on every spot where his skin peaked through his bandage neck. Soubi gasped as Ritsuka found a particularly soft spot on his collarbone. Strangled moans filled the air. 

"Soubi I want you," Ristsuka purred in his ear. Biting down gently and sucking Soubi's earlobe. Ritsuka pressing his full erection lightly against Soubi's semi hard cock. Creating a shock of friction causing both boys to moan. 

"Auhh!" Ritsuka let out a moan as he lost himself and began grinding the bulge in his pants between Soubi's legs. The friction from the thick massed being shoved against his own erection caused his eyes to roll to the back of his head. " Hah..Sou-" He crashed his lips onto the elder one more. Ritsuka began thrusting his hips down rhythmically, griding himself into his fighter's erection, as the taste of Soubi left him hungry, needy, wanting more and more. He tasted like a dream, every dessert the boy could ever want, every sweet loving memory...and every blissfully dark sin. His fighter's lips were his own set of candy coated memories. And he loved it.

"Mmm.." A carnal growl escaped the blonde's lips as he moved his hand to rest above the small of the boy's back, long fingers lightly tugging on the brim of his pants. His other hand gripped onto the young one's right hip, holding him in place as fingernails dug into the pristine skin.

"Hah..Soubi!" Ritsuka was sent into another universe, everything in his vision going white as his orgasm coursed roughly throughout his entire body. Ritsuka pulled the tangled hair roughly as his body piqued. He had never felt anything like this before. Not the climax, not the release...not Soubi..

"Ritsuka" Soubi arched his back, as he released moaning Ritsuka's name. Ritsuka laid limp on top of Soubi in the after glow of the climax. Erratic breaths filled the air. Soubi was in pure bliss. Tangled up with his beloved sentouki, with spots of their sticky white substances now smeared on their abdomens. Ritsuka's jet black hair clinging to his forehead from prespiration. The raven's hot breath hitting his neck. The smell of him mixed with Ritsuka's scent. Basking in the after glow of sex. _Well. Almost. Sex of a sort._

Ritsuka opened his violet eyes still darkened with lust. Biting down hard on Soubi's neck. Soubi let out a muffled moan. Now licking over the abused flesh, with a fresh bite mark. "Soubi, I still want you," Ritsuka purred into Soubi's neck, planting more wet kisses. The younger snaked a hand down, rubbing his thumb over the head of Soubi's still sensitive cock.

"Wa-wait....Ritsuka" Soubi let out breathless moans. Ritsuka grabbed the base of his shaft, slowly working his hand up towards the tip. The raven flicking his tongue lightly over his pink purk nipple. The other let out a shocked gasp. Ritsuka bit down on his nipple harshly, sending a jolt of pleasure through his veins, causing Soubi to yelp. Soubi felt the other's smirk against his skin. Ritsuka increase the speed of his hand, sucking and nibbling at the older's nipple. Pushing his thumb nail in the slit of Soubi's cock. The sounds coming from the blonde was sending the younger pass his limits. But the pain and pleasure the older was feeling was pushing him past the brink of ecstasy. Soubi's breathing hardened and Ritsuka knew he was close. Soubi felt his stomach tighten and the coiling heat rising in his abdomen. "Ritsuka," he screamed releasing into the youngers hand.

The younger licked the cum off his hand, making a show out of licking his fingers clean like it was dessert. _And Soubi felt himself get hard for the third time that night._ Ritsuka bent down pressing his lips against the others. Sticking his tongue into the waiting hot cavern. Soubi could taste himself as the other's tongue probed around his mouth staking its claim. Ritsuka let out a soft moan as he began sucking on the older's tounge. Biting down on Soubi's bottom lip as he pulled away. A strand of saliva connecting between them. Soubi felt a warm breath tickle his ear. "Soubi, fuck me. Take my ears." Ritsuka whispered huskily, licking and nibbling at his earlobe.

Soubi opened his eyes to see the raven bitting on his bottom lip, as he started riding up against him. "Soubi fuck me," Ritsuka moaned. And Soubi shut his eyes imagining for a brief moment, the younger riding him like this. Eyes closed, head thrown backed. Mouth open and drooling, screaming incoherent words and moaning Soubi's name in pleasure. The younger's nails scrapping against his chest, drawing blood as he slammed his hips down into Soubi's thrust. The infinite heat of the muscles clenched around his dick gripping tighter when Soubi hit his spot. Making him scream Soubi's name in complete utter bliss. And Soubi groaned internally almost coming for the third time that night.

A small whine brought the blonde back from his thoughts. "Soubi, fuck me please" Soubi could hear the anticipation in the younger's voice. Soubi swallowed. He didn't want to do anything the younger might regret. But the younger begging so much. Soubi slipped his hands into Ritsukas pants, gropping the raven's arse. Soubi ran his thumb lightly teasing the pulsing hole. Ritsuka's breath got stuck in his throat. "Nnngh" the raven whimpered as Soubi rubbed around the entrance. Soubi's breathed hitched, closing his eyes. He wanted so badly to push into the inviting warmth, begging to be penetrated. Instead opting on continuing teasing around the hole. Snaking his other hand back up the younger's spine and grabbing a fistful of his silky raven locks. _Sleep peacefully, my beloved._ Soubi brought their lips together kissing Ritsuka with the words of the spell on his lips. "Soubi..Fu-aaah" Ritsuka yawned, eyes closing slowly as he was taken over by a sudden wave of tiredness. Ritsuka fell limp once again as his breath evened out, falling into a gracious sleep. 

"Sweet dreams my little one, Goodnight" Soubi pecked Ritsuka's forehead. Soubi let out a sigh relief breath. _God was that close_


End file.
